The applicants' German patent No. 2628284 (no English language equivalent) has already described a titanium or titanium alloy pin of this type which has two longitudinal grooves and is surrounded by a metal lattice with a mesh size of at least 0.3 welded to the pin, the grooves preferably containing a substance which facilitates the regrowth of bone tissue.
However, such a pin does not completely reinforce the surface of the prosthesis with bone tissue formed by regrowth of such tissue and does not provide very great mechanical strength of the pin in long bones.